


An admiring woman

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: admiring, empowering, inspiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This woman who always. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	An admiring woman

There is a woman who always keeps her head up high,  
Her eyes sparkle like a bright star in the sky.  
She has the stamina, beauty, and courage that one would admire,  
Even the love and happiness one inspires.  
She is a women that one can always count on,  
And a woman that sees no wrong.  
Her beauty shines from the inside out,  
It flows like a journey down a long route.  
Her smile shines beautifully like the sun rising over the horizon,  
And her intelligence, wisdom, and hard work are not surprising.  
She is a genuinely caring women who goes the extra mile to help one in need or broken hearted,  
And throughout all of her hard work, no one ever sees her fall apart


End file.
